The Lost City Of Atlantis
by Ly-Jane
Summary: I was once a normal teenage girl.Who's wanting to learn more about the City of Atlantis, until one day I had been drown to that said lost city, that is been missing for hundred of years. But then I was not sent there just for fun. it is because I need to save the sunken city or for more worse. it might vanish through eternity. Along with the mermaid man that I had fallen love with
1. Chapter 1: The Poster

**The Lost City Of Atlantis**

Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm the type of normal pretty girl that you would see every day. I have blonde hair that pass through my shoulders. I have a pair of milky chocolate eyes. My skin is white porcelain. This time I am currently wearing my school uniform.

I talk like normal right? But you know I have a big secret. And you would find that out soon….

**2 years ago**

This time it was year 2020. But until this time the legendary city of Atlantis is still undiscovered. Asking why I talk about that? Well because I am very interested in that mysterious underwater city.

They said 10 years ago that the city of Atlantis, has a more advanced civilization. Imagine it, it disappeared a long time ago, where technology still not known, yet a city like was much more advanced than the pass years. Well they say until now. This time it might be the thing they called, mechanical world period. It was the time when buildings are made of metal. Every single cars, motorbikes, van and every type of transportation is either flying or having a trip above the water. This world is like the place you would wish to be… well for some people.

Life today is so easy. All you need to worry about is money… yes all money. Since the one who are working at your house would be usually robots. Waiters, drivers, janitors… most of them are manmade robots.

But as the scientist said Atlantis and our world are still far from equal, when about technology well mostly about everything.

It is the thing that caught my attention. I always surf through computers about Atlantis. Many rumors said that they saw it over there and that and those… here and there. I don't know what to believe but then, I didn't know that as I search more of it… the more I feel like I'm getting closer towards that place.

"Levy-chan~" A blonde girl chimed in, the name of her friend

"Lu-chan!" The blue hair petite girl wave her hand and ran towards her said calling friend

"Levy look!" The Blonde said with excitement in her voice

"What is it?" She asked and looked closer to the poster that her friend blonde was looking into

**Hello!**

**This is the XXX Co. We are having a game this month**

**All you need to do is call us and answer our question!**

**You can actually do it right now if you like!**

**And the price is… well it depends so call now…**

**#09XXXXXXXX**

**We'll be waiting**

"What a weird poster," Said a blue haired man said as he rub his chin

"AH! JELLAL!" Both shouted as they jumped out from him in shocked

"What? I'm not Jellal… I'm Mystogan," He said with a frown on his face

"Eh?" They both asked confused and leaned in to his neck to see the black spot meaning his Mystogan

"Gomen Mystogan," They apologized and bowed in front of the man

"No, no it's nothing. Well don't tell me you're going to do what this thing said?" He asked and backed his attention to the poster

"Well… I could try," Said Lucy who pull out her PDA

"This might be some old trick. And then you didn't know that they would steal your LD," He said

"Well there is nothing wrong with trying right?" She said and laughed a little while dialing the numbed

_Riiinggg…. Riiing… Riiiing…._

The cell phone of the other line rang as the three waited for the person to answer

_The number you have dialed-_

"See it's not worth the try come on lets go. Well be late," Said Mystogan and pull the two girls inside the school as the bell rang

As Mystogan kept on pulling the two girls. Lucy looked back at where it is been posted to see that it disappeared out of the blue… Actually she saw how it disappeared. First the poster lightened in the color of light blue and then it pop out like a bubble. And then… if she is right she somehow saw a mermaid…

As class is getting near its end. Lucy kept on looking at the place where she last saw the mysterious poster. Her mind went black for a second and everything got dark as she can't saw anything other than the ghostly image of a beautiful mermaid in front of her…

"Cy…. Luc….. LUCY!" Shouted the same blue haired guy lately

"EEKK!" She yelp in surprised as she realized she had daze off the entire class

"What is it…." She trailed off and leaned in to his neck to see the black spot is no where

"Jellal?" She suddenly said his name

"I don't really understand you guys. We two have a big difference," Said the two twins in unsion. Both of them wear the very same uniform, and had the perfect same style as the other. Their eyes are on the same color and both of them also had a tattoo on the same spot at the one another. And the only thing different is that certain black spot on Mystogan's neck

And so after the twin finish talking Lucy fainted from confusion if who is who

.

.

.

.

.

I can't see anything… But I felt like I'm floating. It feels so calming and good. It felt like I'm being sunk into the deep sea water… I slowly open my eyes only to see in front is light and bubbles… but most especially my surroundings… It's all water.

I open my eyes wide and look around to see all water, fishes, whales and corals. I hold my neck and tried to swam back to the land… only to realized that my body is being sunk more to the depth of this sea water

"MMM!" I didn't open my mouth, afraid that I might be drowned… wait… drowned?

"Why am I still breathing?" I asked myself as I look at my hands. And then it came and hit me hard on the head

"I-I-I can talk?!" I asked myself shock and I pinch my cheek.

"Owww… that hurts… so this is true?" I asked myself

"You can say that…" Said a ghostly voice behind me and a mermaid appear

She has a long brown hair, her eyes are all black and her skin are so white. Whiter than mine I guess. Her tail is silver color with some mix of blue scales

"Why am I here? I don't want to die! Let me go back!" I shouted at her panickly

"No need to worry young lady. You are not dead.. nor going to die," She said calmly to me

"Huh?" I asked confused

"You would soon know… Farewell," Is only what she said and pushed me deeper to the sea water. I shouted as I got deeper and deeper and deeper….

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAA!" I shouted as I suddenly raised up from bed

"Lucy what's wrong?" Asked my three friends. Jellal, Mystogan and Levy

"Why are your body so wet?" Asked Jellal as I could tell, while he was pointing to my body.

I look down, and yeah his right. My whole body was like been dumped in water…. Water…

"Wait! Did you see someone other than us here?" I asked looking left and right

"No one…. The nurse is on day off today," Said Levy who is looking at me with worried eyes

"What's the matter Lucy? And really how come you become that wet. It was like someone thrown you into a sea of water," Mystogan said and chuckled at what I look like. Maybe I look like a mess

And then I was shocked when both the blue haired twins cover their eyes and a blush is visible to their faces

"What the matter?" I asked and I crawled towards Jellal who's body is shaking from god knows what

"L-lucy… y-your.. clothes," Mutter Mystogan, Who's sitting beside Jellal. I look confusedly down at my clothes only to notice. My undergarments is visible since my uniform is wet

"KYAAAAA! PERVERTS!" I shouted as I kicked the two out of the room while throwing basin, bottles and anything that I get a hold into

"Calm down Lu-chan," Said my friend while laughing nervously

I breathed in and out. And try to calm myself down. As I was calm enough I think back at what I saw…

"Is it true?" I asked myself

"What's true Lu-chan?" Asked Levy confused

"Detsuni," I said and wave my hands in the air

"Anyway. I don't have any spare clothes Levy-chan. Do you have one?" Lucy asked to her friend

"gomen… I don't have," She said apologetically

"No it's ok," I said to assure it's really ok

"Oh… matte," She said as she run and open the infirmary door

"Jellal, Mystogan!" She shouted through the corridors of the school

"What is it Levy?" Asked the twins

"Do you have any spare clothes," She asked

"No sorry," they replied

"Oh.. I know why not ask Gray? Bet he have many spare ones," Lucy said as she laughed remembering the habit of a certain raven haired

"Yeah. Mystogan, Jellal! Can you please go and asked Gray is he has some spare clothes?" Said Levy as she called the twins once again

"Roger!" Both said as they saluted and run to look for our other friend Gray

"Oh.. Lu-chan I need to get something. Just wait here ok?" Levy said and leaved the room

"Ok," said the blonde quietly

And then as soon as Levy's footsteps are gone her PDA rang. She opened it and saw a new message to an unknown stranger

"Huh?" She asked herself

She opened the message and read it

_Hi Lucy Heartfilia,_

_Congratulations you won the prize! And as what on the poster said you have a prize to claim. It would arrive soon on your apartment, we wish that you would have a good time. To the_

_._

_._

_._

_._

It has a long space and then a picture of a beach with a water is so clear and a white sandy samd. And downwards is the continuation of the message

_This is the Tropical island of Fantasy Beach~ Enjoy the trip_

**Ahaha… so as the title says it all. I have my inspiration because lately I had been so interested in Atlantis so I decided to make a fanfic about it. Please support this fanfic and my other works… Sorry if I'm introducing my other fanfic In here. But Still sorry in grammatical errors, spelling and such please forgive me **

**Review, say what you think about it please? **


	2. Chapter 2: Who's Gray?

**Thank you for the people who reviewed, favorites, follows and even just read only I really thank you people~**

* * *

**Reply Corner**

**Dog's paw burning in hot ash : Really? Thank you, thanks for the cheer **

**GoldenRoseTanya: Ok.. here's the update Rose-chan. And I'm wondering why are your pen name is GoldenRoseTanya?**

**LucyEucliffe-I-LUV-U : First of all I love your pen name. Lucy Eucliffe, ;) if you love mermaids then we have the same interest I also love them so so so much :D. Here's the next chapter hope it wont disappoint you**

* * *

**So please read and leave a review. I have a notice on the very end please read it too**

**The Lost City Of Atlantis**

"Thanks Gray," Smiled the blonde woman as she button up the shirt, that her friend gave her

"No prob," He said as he raised a thumbs up while grinning at her

"Ehehe… come on let's go. Our class is about to start," She said and the two run towards the same room.

As the two open the door all eyes are on them. Some are whispering to each other while their brunette teached looked at them smirking

"What's with everyone?" Asked Lucy as she smiled sheepishly not knowing if why are they looking at them like that

"Lucy-san! You said to Juvia that you don't have any interest to Gray-sama!" Pointed a blue haired girl with fiery eyes

"Yeah? I don't have interest on him?" She answered not really getting why that question pop out of her mouth

"Then why Lucy-san wearing Gray-sama's shirt?!" She shouted shaking in anger towards her

"Well my clothes got wet," She answered and scratch the back of her head

"I don't believe in you! We must settle this on a battle!" She shouted and then out of nowhere a ring appeared on the front of the class

"YEAH! Who's your bet?!" Shouted their teacher while banging her desk

"I'm to Lucy!"

"Juvia!"

"My bet is on Juvia!"

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!"

"Ok! Let the game begins!" Shouted Cana and the Juvia rushed to Lucy with her battle cry

"Aren't you guys taking this too seriously?" Asked Gray sweat dropping

"Come on Gray. Who's your bet?" Asked their teacher

"No one," He answered simply

"Oh come on Gray I know you want to bet," Grinned the two twins Mystogan and Jellal. While on their head are a white bandana with Lucy's name

"What the heck is with you people?!" He shouted and catched his breath. But no one seems to care about him

"Hey Ms. Alberona I would vote for Juvia-chan," Said a student from the room next door

"Oh hey Cana… I didn't know there's a tournament here," Smirk her father

"Yeah…" She said and the two look at each other

"Hey! Hey Lucy vs. Juvia! Who do you think would win Gray fullbuster's heart?!" Shouted the father and daughter outside the classroom

"They really are the same," Face palmed Levy as she looked on the people betting who would win

"Well just like they said like father like son," Said Jellal while munching a takoyaki

"But on their situation I guess it's a Father like daughter thingy, ne?" Asked Mystogan who's eating a cotton candy. And then just like on the festival's their wearing yukata's with a mask on their head

"Where the heck did you guys got that thing?" Asked Gray and Levy

"Inside," They both said as they pointed to Gray's classroom

As the four got inside they saw that, the whole room become a festival theme

"WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THIS CONSEPT?!" He shouted as he looked on to it, and once again no one listened to him. He the root of all of this thing

"Just enjoy it Gray," Said Levy as she herself get into it, wearing a yukata while an apple candy is on her mouth

"I guess so," He answered

* * *

"_*sigh….*_ What a hassle," Sighed the blonde woman while her raven haired friend patched up her bruised body

"Yeah…. And why did you take that challenge?" He asked irritated

"Well… as if Juvia would let me get out of that frigging ring you know?" She said and the raven paused for a while and continue to cure the girl

"I guess you're right," He said while shrugging his shoulders

"Anyway Gray…" She said as she looked on the setting sky

"What is it?" He asked not bothering to look on her

"What do you think is the life hundred years ago?" She suddenly asked. Gray once again stopped as he look up at her. And she looked back at him. Both their eyes met

"You sure like asking weird questions ne?" He said chuckling and the blonde pout hearing the word weird

"I'm just curious you know?!" Is what she said as she looked on orange sky of the afternoon

"Ok finished," he said as he cheered looking on the bandage foot and arm of Lucy

"Thanks Gray," She said

"Of course," He said and spun back as he clean up the things he use

"I have something to say to you. Since I think you're the only person I could trust with this," She said seriously. Gray looked back at her and the flocking of the bird wings outside had been suddenly heard

"What is it?" He gulped seeing how serious she is

"You know that I'm so interested on Atlantis right" She asked as she leaned in to his face

"Yeah? What's with the question?" He asked

"I think… maybe. I found it already," She mumbled with shadowed eyes. And Gray's eyes double the size

"_No… that can't be… if someone saw it… the only meaning is…."_

"No! you must be joking!" He shouted shaking her bruised body

A minute or two pass and the blonde didn't reply. Along with it is the strong falling of the rain. And so she raised her head with a smile on her face

"Didn't I say that just maybe? Why are you reacting so much?" She asked as laughed. But then she was shocked on what Gray's next move

He pulled her into a hug. Hugging her tight, like it could protect her from any harm

"Don't be joking like that," He said with his voice shaky. Lucy's eyes look up at him. She can't see her shadowed eyes, but she can see the tears that is falling down from it

"Why are you crying? I'm only joking? And what if I discover it? Isn't it great," She asked wiping away the tears that strained his face

"No… no it's not," He said shaking his head

"Don't joke again like that ok?" He said as he smile at her

"Yeah! Promise. So don't cry anymore like that ok?" She said and the two smiled

* * *

The two walked outside the silent school and only the splashing of the water is heard. No one dare to speak. And then on the school gates Gray stop walking

"What is it Gray? Did you forget something?" Asked Lucy looking back at her friend

"Detsuni…" He answered smiling but somehow, Lucy could see the sadness that his smile flash on

"Are you sure?" She asked worried and walk to him closer

"Yeah… and I did forget something," He said

"Then I would wait for you," She said as she stands in front of him

"No… go ahead. It's going to be dark soon. It's dangerous for a lady like you to walk alone you know?" He said

"That's right so accompany me through home! So it won't be dangerous," She said pouting

"But I need to do something," He said as he scratch his wet hair

"Demo.." She said

"Come on hurry up. Your mom sure would be worried," He said

"Ok… be safe on walking home alone ok?" She said as she run away and wave at him

Gray waved at her until he saw that she is out of sight and drop his hand on his side

"Sayonara… see you again," He said as he disappeared in thin air like a bubble pop so suddenly

**The Next day**

"Mmm!" Lucy hummed as she stretch her body. She looked on the clear sky above smiling

"It's good that it's not going to rain today again," She said and run to the school

"Ah… Lu-chan!" Shouted Levy while Jellal and Mystogan are on the back

"Levy-chan! Jellal, Mystogan!" She shouted as she ran towards them

"Let's go were going to be late," The three said and they run inside the school

**Inside the classroom**

"Ok… let's start the attendance," Their teacher Cana Alberona said as she looked on her attendance book

Lucy looked on the sit next to her. It was Gray's desk, but he was absent today. He might be caught a cold because of the rain

"Lucy?"

"Hai," and so the roll call continued.

"Ok… so bring out your books on-" She was cut off mid short as Lucy stands up

"Ms. Cana! Why didn't you call Gray?" She asked

"Gray?" She asked with a one brow raised

"Y-yes," She said

"Who's Gray?" Asked Cana as she looked at Lucy weirdly

* * *

**So guys first of all… sorry for Grammatical errors and such. And secondly, I'm apologizing for the slow updating of my other stories it's just that I got sick last week it lasted for four days and now since Monday I'm sneezing, coughing and now it's so hard to breath for me my head also hurts gomen, if I don't doing any update. And so I still have sick today but I push myself to do this so please just wait for some days when I got fully recovered and I would update as many stories as I can. **

**Review please**


End file.
